A Dark Day
by Blissey
Summary: A killer is among the smashers. My first try at nonhumor and also my first try at a fic killing the smashers off.


A Dark Day

Yes, it's me. Here's another fanfic by myself. Reading all the fanfics that kill off all the smashers, I decided to write one myself. Every chapter will have at least one death. Please enjoy.

Note: This contains six smashers that aren't on the game that I decided would make good smashers. They are: Lilo, Stitch, Birdo, Spyro, Ember, and Pommy. The Ice Climbers count as two smashers in this fic.

Another note: Stalwort and Malzon, who are the killer's henchmen, are my creations, so don't use them without permission.

0123456789

It was a very dark and stormy night, and Jigglypuff was terrified, which is not surprising since the shashers had just gotten done watching Death of the Reaper, a very scary movie. Now she was walking down a creepy hallway to her room. It was creepy because of the Halloween decorations that were up, for it was the night before Halloween. She was thinking about the end of the movie, where the Grim Reaper had been killed by the hero, and especially about the part when it was a stormy night and that girl named Jiggly had been walking down a creepy hallway just before she died.

"Are you alright?"

Jigglypuff jumped at the sudden interruption in her thoughts, then swiftly turned around in fear.

"Oh, it's only you." She sighed in relief as she saw it was only Mewtwo.

"Who were you expecting? The Grim Reaper?" Mewtwo smirked as he walked over to Jigglypuff as he was too tired to float.

"N-no." Jigglypuff stammered a bit. "Y-you just startled me."

Jigglypuff was disgusted with herself. She had thought she had whipped that stammering problem, but it came back whenever she was startled, scared, or excited.

"Well, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." Mewtwo said while yawning as he walked to his room.

Other smashers were also up, including DK, Stitch, Zelda, and Bowser. All were still in the TV room where they had watched the movie. DK and Stitch were sitting on the only couch, while Zelda was sitting cross-legged on the floor, and Bowser was laying on his stomach

"That was an excellent movie!" Stitch exclaimed. He had been the least scared out of all the smashers.

"I agree!" DK said, agreeing whole-heartedly.

"It wasn't bad." Bowser said in a voice that told the others that he wasn't sure if he agreed with himself or not.

"It was too scary for me." Zelda said, still a little scared.

Meanwhile...

A mysterious figure was busy at work in the mansion.

"Who will you kill first? After all, there are 31 smashers besides you." an ember-like creature spoke up.

"Quiet, Stalwort! The great Mysterio will tell us when it's ready!" a figure that could be mistaken for Omega Shenron spoke up.

All they knew about the great Mysterio was that it was one of the smashers who had a grudge against the others and was out to kill them all. They also knew who it was.

"I will need your help with the first one, Malzon." Mysterio said as it told its henchmen the plan.

Jigglypuff was now in her bed which was in her room, although the fact that she had a poster of Jason from Friday the 13th didn't help her feel any braver than she felt already. It was then she heard it. A whisper.

"I'm going to kill you."

She wasn't sure she heard it right, so she got out of bed to investigate. It was then a cloaked figure teleported into the room.

Jigglypuff gasped in fear. "W-who are you?" she was terrified.

"I am the Malzon, one of Mysterio's henchmen, and I have come to kill you!"

Jigglypuff's scream was muted quickly as the figure rushed at her.

Early the next morning...

Birdo, Yoshi, Pikachu, and Pichu were enjoying a quiet breakfast when Lilo rushed in with a look of horror on her face.

Birdo was the first to notice Lilo crying. "What's the matter, dearie?" Birdo asked sympathetically.

"I-I-It's Jigglypuff!" Lilo explained through her tears. "S-s-she's been murdered!"

"Murdered!" Yoshi said, jumping up from the table

"Y-yes, I went into her room to wake her up, but all I found was a lot of bloodstains and this note!"

"Let me read that!" Pichu choked out as he grabbeed the note from Lilo's hands. It was clear he blamed himself for Jigglypuff's death because he shared a room with her.

The note read: Jigglypuff was only the first of many. Eventually I will be the only smasher alive! Mwahahaha! Then, I will have had my revenge! My first plan to conquer the pokemon world failed, but this one won't!

Signed,

The Great Mysterio

"It must have been Mewtwo!" Pikachu growled out.

"I don't think so. I think that's what the killer wants us to think. I bet Mewtwo is the next target!" Pichu pointed out. "If it was Mewtwo, there's no way he would state any clues. I have a feeling I know who the killer is and if I'm right, we may be in trouble.

"Who do you think is the killer?" Lilo said, a bit frightened at the thought of a killer among them.

"I'm not going to say until I'm totally positive about it. Pichu said with a look of determination on his face.

Meanwhile...

"That went terrific!" Malzon smirked. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Could I kill the next one?" Stalwort asked excitedly.

"Sure." Mysterio replied. Meanwhile, I'lll take care of Mewtwo. It's too dangerous having him around.

Later the same day...

Ness was in the break room reading when he was contacted telepathically by Mewtwo.

_Help! The killer is here in my room! _

_Who is it_!Ness thought back.

_The killer is G-gahhhhhhh!_

_Mewtwo!_

It was too late. The connection was lost, and that could mean only one thing. Mewtwo was already dead.

"No!" Ness said silently. "He was my best friend!"

Meanwhile somewhere in the kitchen...

Peach and Zelda where baking a cake in the kitchen when a caped figure teleported in.

"Hehehe. I am Malzon, one ofmaster Mysterio's two henchmen. The other is Stalwort.Mewtwo is already dead as well as another smasher, who's place has been replaced by his killer Stalwort. My master Mysterio is of yet unsure who the next victim is to be. Stalwort will get the smasher who's to die alone when the time comes."

"Why are you telling us this?" Zelda asked a little bit worried.

"Because Mysterio wants a challenge." Malzon said, sneering at the two ladies. Then he teleported away.

0123456789

Ahhhh, the first chapter is done! A lot of questions lie unanswered, such as Who's Mysterio? and Who's the smasher who's been replaced by the shapeshifting Stalwort? Please R&R.


End file.
